Brotherhood of Mercenaries
Unknown to factions across the world, the Brotherhood of Mercenaries are known to operate over all regions across every country across the world. Either working for terrorist purposes or freedom, they are known to be controversial soldiers usually operating under disguise as civilians, with a series of vehicles to help them fight those who are beginning to become a threat towards them. The force is led by their leader, Brother Kane. Whom brothers Marcion and Hassan operate the faction on various fronts on the battlefield including Africa and Europe, their forces were also known to operate in South America during the South American Civil War but not working for any faction, Brother Marcion leading infantry divisions with freedom fighters and soldiers to assist foothold operations whilst Brother Hassan is operating all vehicle divisions. Current Activity At the moment the organisation is mostly under the radar and been observing several factions, including the Company of Liberty and the GLRF in the Middle East with several followers and brothers in the BoM's Europe chapter observing the ECSN and PLA Forces currently patrolling the area for potential terrorist threats, however during the course of 2028 the faction have been classed as a potential terrorist threat by the Eurasian Continental Militia which led to the current ongoing ECM-Brotherhood Conflict even during the Second Eurasian Conflict but no other factions have intervened. Even whilst they are observing movements by military forces from other parts of the world including operations in their territories, the Brotherhood of Mercenaries have been working on ensuring a promise to everyone that all of the BoM's territories will be secure from all types of enemy personnel even the GLRF & the USTF will be engaged upon if they do intend on threatening the followers of kane. Currently all types of Brotherhood territories consist of Bosnia & Herzegovina, Iceland, Iraq, Kazakhstan, Poland, several parts of Russia, Ukraine & in Yemen, as part of their plans to liberate countries affected by war & terror over the past few years even with the elimination of full-scale terrorism in Iraq after 2015 when it was attacked by militants, currently right now as of the ECM-Brotherhood Conflict the faction has been engaged full on with the Eurasian Continental Militia as that particular action has attacked railroad routes operated by the Brotherhood along with several of Kane's high rank Confessors & operatives were attacked by enemy units. ECM-Brotherhood Conflict To be added... Units Within the Brotherhood of Mercenaries, there are several units which can be contracted by various factions but will available from various buildings, they also have seperate buildings for training, basic vehicle construction and aircraft housing. Infantry Vehicles Misc Vehicles Trains Aircraft Buildings Primary Structures Production Buildings Defensive Structures Behind the Scenes * The Brotherhood of Mercenaries isn't just any simple type of faction, but it is a small minor-provisional force inspired by the Brotherhood of Nod from other C&C games from the Tiberium series, many of its its characters are inspired from already existing Nod characters as well. :* Also, the Brotherhood is the first faction to operate private military freight & transport services by rail with its own locomotive unit & train, this is a reference to Nod using trains on several missions during the campaign missions in C&C Tiberian Sun. * It is mainly themed on the Brotherhood of Nod from C&C 3 Tiberium Wars since most of the faction's units are based on similar counterparts from the game itself, there will also be some real-life units to keep the faction balanced with Tiberium Wars, Reign of Conflagration & Real-Life themed units & weapons. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions